


within us, through us

by allourheroes



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: (Because it's Anakin and Obi-wan), Anal Sex, Inappropriate Dirty Talk Given Past Slavery, Inappropriate Use of the Force, M/M, Teacher-Student Relationship, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 05:35:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15332928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allourheroes/pseuds/allourheroes
Summary: The Force is everywhere. Obi-wan helps Anakin understand.





	within us, through us

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is actually two years old, I just felt like posting it here.
> 
> The original prompt was "[moist](http://allourheroes.tumblr.com/post/138903974824/)"...because impalafortrenchcoats is just like that.

"Patience, my young padawan," Obi-Wan murmurs into Anakin's sweat-slicked back. His calloused fingers twist and Anakin cries out.

"Master, I'm ready," Anakin gasps. "I'm more than ready."

Obi-Wan chuckles, his beard making Anakin itch in more great and terrible ways as he mouths Anakin's shoulder. He keeps his fingers moving, in and out, waits until he's certain. "Now, you are ready." He pulls his fingers free.

When nothing happens immediately, Anakin lifts his head. " _Master_ ," he whines, but his face is forced down into the pillow as Obi-Wan enters him.

Obi-Wan approaches this with the same prowess applied to everything else, his hips moving in a smooth rhythm. "Feel it," he says. "Feel the way the Force moves through us, where our bodies meet." He presses in deep, as deep as he can go, and holds himself still. "You should be able to feel everything, just as I can feel you."

Anakin turns his head. "Please," he says. "Please, master-- _Obi-Wan_." He shifts, but Obi-Wan doesn't let up, doesn't place his hand on Anakin's cock like Anakin so desperately wishes.

"Concentrate, Anakin," Obi-Wan tells him, but the harshness of his breath tells Anakin how much restraint his master must have, too. He rolls his hips, just once, and a jolt shoots through Anakin like lightning, sharp and bright and beautiful.

Anakin sucks in a breath, his eyes welling with tears, his body shaking with need.

"It is within you," Obi-Wan is continuing. "Within all of us."

"Right now, master," Anakin returns, "you are within me and that's all I can think about. Do it." He lifts himself up to push back against Obi-Wan. "I can feel your desire. Release me," he begs. "Release us both."

Obi-Wan gasps, "Oh, Anakin." He rests his forehead against the back of Anakin's neck, but his body is no longer listening to him, is instead rutting into his padawan like a selfish animal, slave to his instincts.

"Take me," Anakin demands. "Take me like you own me."

"That is not the way of the--

"Take me, master. I _need_ you. Obi-Wan, Obi-Wan, _please_. My master, my--" He chokes on his next word as Obi-Wan's weight pushes him down, nearly suffocates him.

He can feel it, he thinks: the Force moving in them and around them and through them. He feels connected to the Force, connected to the universe, connected to his master, and, as one with all, they both gasp, tripping over the edge and into the abyss of release and light and--

And the darkness of desire glimmers and fades, if only for the moment.


End file.
